


Royalty.

by Manae133033



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the great war the kingdom of Novoselic is left destroyed and barrin. Another kingdom has made a deal: They increase the population and share there resources if the young princess will marry  a young prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peasents and Preasents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know that Touko is out of character here but I honestly like the way it turned out. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I haven't forgotton about the Corpse party/ Dangan Ronpa crossover. The next chapter is almost done.

The young princess made her way down town with thoughts in her mind. She was only eighteen. She didn't want to marry someone her parents chose for her. Sonia knew it was for her people in Novoselic. She still didn't like it. She wanted to marry for love. She sighed as she gazed at her once beautiful country, now turned into ruins by the great war. She noticed beggers on the corner and she ignored them with a great guilt in her heart. She couldn't save every poor unfortunate soul out there. "Guards! Get this theif!" A sales man said. Sonia watched as the most pecuilar boy ran by her. "Excuse me, your majesty." He said with a voice as deep as the depths of the blackest trench and ran by her. However he didn't make it very far. A gaurd named Yamada stopped him in his tracks. "What did this peasent steal?" Sonia asked out of curiosity. "A whole bag of dried corn, your majesty." Yamada answered. A short, fat, man ran after him. "He stole a bag of my best corn. I grow it myself!" The town's chef, Teruteru Hanamura griped. "How much?" She asked. "Two dollars worth." She sighed and payed up. Sonia looked at the boy, he was about her age-possiably a little older-, his eyes were a diffrent color, he had scars on his face, and his right arm was bandaged pretty heavily. All of a sudden four, fluffy heads peeked out. "Aww, what cute hampsters you have!" Sonia couldn't resist. "T-thank you m-ma'm" He stuttered. "The name is princess Nevermind to you punk." She giggled. He bowed down. "I am sorry your majesty." He blushed. He didn't understand that she was joking. She smirked and decided to play a little. "I shall be turning your name into my authority list. Peasent, please tell me your name." She "demanded". "T-Tanaka Gundam." He sputtered. "Tanaka-son." She said. "I will call for you as needed. You owe me." She smiled. He bowed once more. "Thank you, your majesty." He said and she watched the taller boy with mismatched eyes walk off. 

Tanaka walked back to his shack, carrying the large bag of corn. "We shall eat good tonight, dark gods, and prepare for the arrival of the new comers." Tanaka smiled as he counted four heads. One of his hampsters was expecting. He put them into a wooden box that he hand-carved. It was his pride and joy. He scooped some corn out to feed all of them, including himself. His thoughts drifted to a beautiful princess with long silken blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. 

Byakua Togami stretched as he stepped off the ship. He gazed at his future kingdom. "What a dump." Togami sighed. He needed a queen and Novoselic was supose to have a beautiful princess. Did he care about that? No. Everyone knew marrige was only an act of politics. There simply was no such thing as love. "You can see the castle from here. Meet us at the castle in an hour. Byakuya do not mess this up." His father said. The kingdom of Avosaliva was completely destroyed after the great war, along with Novoselic. However Novoselic was deemed a more liveable place. He sighed. "Yes sir." He said. He rolled his eyes and walked off the ship into the first commnor building he could find. 

"Touko, have you gone yet?" Touko Fukawa's sickly younger sister asked. "No, I am preparing to though." She answered sweetly. The Fukawa's were the poorest family in all of Novoselic. Touko looked at her younger sister, Mikan, as she gazed up with her bright blue eyes, a shocking oppisite to Touko's dull grey ones. "Might I go with you? My temperature is down today!" The five year old squeeled. Touko smiled and put a hand on her sister's head. It was cool. "Okay, if you behave I may even have money for candy for us to share." Touko smiled. She looked down at Mikan's dirty feet. "Here you go." She smiled and handed Mikan her own shoes. "They will be big on you but your feet will at least be safe from harm." Touko smiled. They left hand-in-hand and went to the nearest market. "Look, Mikan, that's a real ship." Touko smiled. "Wow." Mikan smiled brightly as she gazed in wonder. The people getting off of the ship sent dirty looks at them. Mikan didn't understand but Touko sure did. She glared back. They went into the store and Touko got her money out. She picked out some candy for her and Mikan. "Yes, I am here for my sister's perscription." Fukawa said politely. "Scram you dirty rats." The old man behind the counter said. "Sir, I have the money. The total should come out to twenty dollars even and I have twenty dollars and a penny." Fukawa tried to reason with him. He got the broom out. "Here, Three hundred dollars if you stop this maddness." Fukawa looked up at the male who handed the old man the money. "Go ahead maddam." The man said and gave her the medication and candy. She bowed down at her hero. "Thank you kind sir, however may I repay the deed?" She asked and looked up into two beautiful pools of blue. "I shall think of something, in the mean time take a bath you ratchet girl." The blonde boy said and pushed his glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Meany." Mikan said and stuck her tounge out at him, this sent her into a coughing fit. Touko picked up Mikan in her arms. "Thank you very much, sir." Touko said and bowed. "Adress me by my name peasent." He said. "Listen once for I will not repeat it, my name is Byakua Togami. Your future king." He smiled brightly. She just walked off, leaving her "future king" in shock.


	2. Thoughts of a future king and queen.

Togami started walking towards the castle. He assumed an hour had passed but he didn't mind being late. He let his mind drift to the unclean rat of a peasent and her bratty sibling in the store. He wasted three hundred dollars on them. Three hundred was only mere pocket change. He strode to the castle thinking of long brown hair and pale grey eyes when he bumped into someone. A girl his age, with long blonde hair and large blue eyes. She looked as if she belonged in a story book. "Princess." he bowed, obviously this was her. "Prince Byakuya?" she asked. "It is I." He sighed out of boredom. "We are to be married" Sonia said with a forced smile. "Yes. Tomorrow night is the cermony." He sighed. She should know all of this by now. Why bother getting the same information repeated by him? "We are alone right now." She blushed, he rolled his eyes. "Excuse me princess." He sighed in an annoyed tone. 

Her future husband was quite rude. Sonia huffed out her breathe. She walked off with her nose in the air. Her mind drifted off to the thief earlier today. She kept thinking of his large,bandaged hands, and his mismatched eyes. The boy had obviously been in an accident. She wanted to know him. She could remember his deep voice, far deeper than a normal man. She was attracted to the odd creature. Hell, she was odd too. What girl didn't want to get married? Especailly to a prince as attractive as Byakuya Togami? She shrugged it off. "There you are!" A voice shouted. She looked over at her personal servent, Peko Pekoyama called. Sonia sighed out of annoyance. Peko and her were close friends, hell, they had been together since birth. She just felt like a bird trapped in a cage. "Peko." She greeted. "You are to report to your mother for the sizing of your dress." She breathed. "I am coming." Sonia smiled. How could she do this? How could her mother make her marry someone she didn't even know? Oh, for Novoselic. Novoselic would always be the most important thing in Sonia's life. Always. 

Fukawa and Mikan were sitting down for dinner when a knock on the door interupted them. "Sit. You can go on and eat Mikan." Fukawa smiled sweetly. She answered the door to see a guard. She shut the door to her shack behind her. "Touko Fukawa. Mikan Fukawa. You are invited to the palace for the wedding ceramony of Byakuya Togami and Sonia Nevermind followed by instructions." Yamada announced proudly and walked off. Fukawa rolled her eyes despite the joy she had. Mikan had always wanted to go into the richer looking buildings so how would she feel about going into the palace? Fukawa smiled. She came in to see her sister crying. "Whats wrong Mikan?" She asked full of concern. She stroked her sisters light brown hair, so diffrent from Touko's almost black hair. "I heard the gaurd. Is it true? Do we get to go to the palace?" She sobbed. Fukawa smiled."Yes. Yes dear we do." She smiled. Her sister hugged her tightly. She loved seeing her sister happy. 

Tanaka watched his hampsters eat. They were all he needed in his life. He smiled brightly. "Princess Sonia is a kind one indeed." He sighed and stroked the little furballs. A knock interupted his thought process. He stretched his arms and stood to open the door. Yamada rudely handed him a letter. "You are to arrive to the palace tomorrow night for a special meeting with the futcher king and queen of Novoselic. Oh and make sure you bandage yourself properly. Nobody wants to see those hideous scars." Yamada snarled. Tanaka ground his teeth together and slammed the door. He was self concious about his scars, mainly the one he recived on his right palm. It traveled from his right hand all the way to his shoulder blade. When he was pulled into the great war he was shot and it just so happened that the bullet broke off into three diffrent fragments. One fragment landed between his shoulders, one in his bicep, and finnaly the last one was in his palm. It was a total freak thing to happen and it just so happened Tanaka was the one it happened too. Tanaka sighed from the memory. On one hand he was looking forward to seeing the princess again and on the other hand he was scared. Scared that he would be thrown out. Scared she would laugh at him. He sighed. Well, he had to man up sometime.


	3. A Romeo and Juliet kind of love.

Sonia Nevermind looked in the mirror. Her wedding gown was just a simple silk gown. She forced a smile on her face as her mother came into her room. "Sonia." Her mother breathed. "Mother, I know this is for Novoselic but why must I do this? Isn't there another way?" Sonia pleaded. "You will learn to love master Togami. He has saved us. You must love him." Her mother sighed. Sonia took a deep breath to keep from crying. Her mother smiled lightly as her father entered the room to escort her. The entire kingdom must have came to the ceremony. She searched the crowd and saw him: bandaged arms, mismatched eyes, and salt and pepper hair. She smiled brightly at him but he looked away. She was led to a throne where the Togami boy sat. She took her place next to him. "All rise!" Yamada yelled. It was obvious the young man was enjoying his new position, as head guard,too much since everyone was standing. "I, guard Yamada, am announcing the new king and queen of Novoselic, ALL HAIL NOVOSELIC" Yamada yelled. The king and Sonia stood. Togami wrapped his arms around her. She danced with him. After an awkward silent dance they were officially married. Searching the room she spotted the Tanaka boy, this time he was holding something. "Excuse me, dear." Sonia said to her new husband. 

Tanaka silently watched her dance. She was like a waterfall, beautiful and graceful. Her moves were fluid and soft. He felt a nuzzle in his pocket. The four dark gods were nibbling his collar. "Aye, you must be hungry." He sighed. He picked them up in his large hands. He easily placed the two in his left palm on his right fore arm. All four dark gods rested on his right arm. With his left hand he pulled dried corn out of his pocket and fed each of them. "That is hella cool. How do they stay so balanced?" Tanaka almost jumped when he heard the soft,melodic, voice. "It is a trick" he blushed. "That is a hella cool trick!" Sonia smiled brightly. His queen was beautif-- His queen!!! He bowed down instantly, while catching his hamsters. "Forgive me your majesty." Tanaka gasped. "You do not need to bow to me. " Sonia cooed. He blushed. "You are to stay until the ball is finished. The king and I are to speak to you" Sonia said in her iced tone. "Of course" Tanaka bowed. "However, you are to acompany me until then." She smiled. He blushed as she took his hand and pulled him twords the ball room floor.

They hadn't been married for ten minutes and she was already running amuck. He strightned himself up and left the floor to sit on his new throne. He saw her: She had her normal long brown braids and dirty rag of a dress on, however he noticed something. Her younger sister was dressed in peasent clothes that seemed new. She even had shoes on. Why would the older one feel such a compassion for a young, defensless, useless child? He stood. He made his way over to the dirty peasents. "You. I didn't quite catch your name." He said looking down on the peasant. She bowed. "Fukawa." She said softly. "And your first name?" He asked. She stayed silent. "Your highness, that is none of your concern." She said coolly. "You are to stay until the ball finishes" he commanded and left her with her sister.

His hands were rough yet so gentle as they rested on her lower back and shoulder. "You are quite the dancer Tanaka." Sonia smiled brightly at the blushing boy. He looked around. "Thank you, your highness." He said. People were staring and no doubt gossiping. Sonia noticed that he looked rather uncomfratable. She spun them around and she smiled brightly. He looked shocked that a girl her size could cause him to move. She giggled. She noticed the corners of his mouth twitched. She wondered for a quick moment what it would be like to kiss him. However the thought vanished. How could she think such a thing? She was married and she didn't even know the boy with diffrent eyes. Hell she also didnt even know her own husband. She was so wrapped up in thought that when Tanaka released her, she was in shock. "What are you doing?" Sonia asked. "The song has ended." he said simply. A loud noise interupted her. "Ibuki has wrote a special song for the king and queen. It is called: I had fun giving birth but I don't know who the father is! Enjoy it you two!" Ibuki called and a slow romantic song played. Sonia heard a magical sound. A deep, hearty, genuine laugh. It was Tanaka. "Let us dance" Sonia giggled.

He watched as she danced with another man. His wife, his queen. Byakuya walked up to them and pushed the mismatched boy down. Sonia gasped. He took Sonia in his arms. "What are you doing with him? He is just a comonner. Not your husband." Togami whispered. However, Tanaka was a shy boy. Sonia was a beautiful queen so a shy boy will sweat. When Togami pushed Tanaka, the now damp bandages tore. Togami looked down at him,not with pity, not with disgust. Just indiffrence. "Gaurds!" Sonia's mother called. "Get that..thing out of here! Just look at his disgusting hand." She sobbed. Togami noticed that Fukawa and Mikan were the only two to come to his aid. They helped wraped him up and left. Fukawa looked back at Togami with a hate filled gaze. "They are not to leave." Togami bellowed. "These three you are casting out are our new servants. I feel as if I have had enough dancing tonight. Go home and leave us be." Togami commanded and with a snap of his fingers everyone was gone. Tanaka looked indiffrent as he studdied him. "You are to aid the queen" He commanded. He looked at the shy brunette. "And you two are to aid to me." Togami ordered. They bowed.

Tanaka soon found he would be sleeping in the same room as the other girl and her sister. He set up a small card board box for his hampsters. "Slaves? They want us to be slaves!" The brunette cried. "The term is servants" Tanaka said while reapplying his bandages. "But still! I may have been poor but Mikan still had freedom!" She sobbed. "How could they do this? I can not serve such a beast, I refuse to let him control Mikan." She said as she looked at the sleeping child. Tanaka sighed. Tomorrow his life would change forever.


End file.
